


Some Assembly Required

by Mercy



Series: Roadtripverse [4]
Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Double Drabble, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy/pseuds/Mercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's birthday present to Jones, May 2006. Roadtripverse apochryphal bonus track.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Assembly Required

**Author's Note:**

> For [boosh_shorts](http://boosh-shorts.livejournal.com/) Challenge 17: Holidays, originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/boosh_shorts/129879.html). For thickets on her birthday. This can fit into the [Roadtrip-verse](http://thirstyrobot.livejournal.com/105745.html) somewhere post-Someone Like You if that floats your boat.

  


"What the fuck's that?" Claire asks when Dan shoves his way into the flat.

"Pompeii on velvet. What does it look like?" He leans his burden against the wall and tries to stretch some feeling back into his right hand.

"A heap of rubbish masquerading as a cello."

"It's still a cello." Dan winces at the pins and needles in his fingertips.

"Do you need your brace?"

"I'm fine," Dan snaps.

"Pardon my concern," Claire grumbles. "If Steve With the Teeth wants to store his gear here again, he can fuck right back off with it. I don't care what Jones says--"

"It's _for_ Jones."

" _For._ That thing's on purpose?"

"It's his birthday tomorrow."

"I don't remember you doing anything this time last year."

Dan shifts his eyes away. "I forgot."

"And you're making up for it with a loose suggestion of a mouldy instrument?"

"Shut up and help me find some ribbon."

Claire mutters something under her breath, but gets up and starts looking through drawers. "It's going to need months of repair, you know."

Dan grins, because he's already thinking of Jones with sawdust on his face and hide glue on his fingers. "That's part of the present."


End file.
